victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyli Nakamura
//ooc: She's gone for good this time. :( Appearance Hair Colour: 'Black with brown and blonde highlights' Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Tee shirts with witty sayings I recently regrew my hair. It's not short anymore. Family Akikho Nakamura My dad. Big time music producer in Japan. He does a lot of to-and-from traveling between LA and Japan. So, I don't see much of him. :( Hikaru Nakamura Mom is unemployed. Claims she's retired. History I'm Japanese-American, as you can tell by my looks and my name. I was born and raised in the same house in a district of L.A not too far from Hollywood, which explains how I attend Hollywood Arts. I used to attend a private school in Northridge, though. Long story short, I got expelled. *smirk* Not much else to tell. Personality People think of me as the friendly girl who doesn't give a crap about what others think. And it's true. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre is cool. I think we could be good friends if we talked a bit more. Beck Oliver Beck seems really nice. And good-looking, but besides the point. I'm not all that interested in him Cat Valentine It's awesome how Cat isn't ashamed of her dyed hair. I wish my mom would let me dye MY hair that color. Jade West Jade scares the fudge out of me! End of story. Robbie Shapiro I dislike Robbie because of the freaking puppet! It's like it's actually alive! O_O Tori Vega Tori's mega-talented. She's also really nice. Trina Vega If I had a dime for every NEGATIVE thing I had to say about Trina, I'd be filthy rich. End of story. Other People No one here. Hollywood Arts peeps Anthony Martiano I'm always helping him with songwriting. I also give him advice about the mind of the female species. Especially after he got a girlfriend. About which, I'm TOTALLY not jealous. /lie/ Unfortunately, even though I like him, he doesn't like me back. Which sucks. :( But, I got over it Amelia Jenkinson Amelia's a really nice girl. I'm happy I'm friends with her. ^ ^ One of my songs: Your Voice Still Lingers In My Head-A Kyli Nakamura Song I know what I still feel for you is wrong... But I can't just stop myself.. Oh-whoa~ You told me no, like a bunch of times... But I still feel this wayyy.. Your voice still lingers in my head... Your image permanantly branded.... Is it safe to say.. That, baby I still love you... I still love youuu... I know you don't feel the same.. You already have a girl in your life.. But just at least hear me out... Oh-whoa~ You told me no, like a bunch of times.. But I still feel this wayyy... Your voice still lingers in my head... Your image permanantly branded... Is it safe to say.. That, baby I still love you.. I think I still love you.... What should I do about this? My first love...crushed.. At least that's what I thought..... Your voice, it still lingers.... In my head... Your image, boy Permanantly branded... Is it safe to say.. That I still love you..~ Kyli 2.jpg|Me with long hair. Kyli 3.jpg|Teddy bearr~ Kyli 4.jpg|I love my leather jacket..it's a good look for me! Kyli 5.jpg|Again. Back when my hair was longer. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Kyli Nakamura Category:1995 Births Category:Left HA